He Gets What He Wants
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: John Cena can get any guy that he wants by simply flashing his dimples and flexing his muscles. The object of his affection, his straight best friend Seth Rollins, seems to be the only man resistant to John's charms.
1. Chapter 1: I Want You To Want Me

**A/N: I am back with more John/Seth!**

**The inspiration for this fic pretty much came out of nowhere.**

**Although, ****I really love stories where straight men get seduced by gay guys.**

**I just started writing one day and I was able to keep going and not get blocked.**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot about 3,000 words long, 5,000 tops and it got away from me.**

**It took on a life of its own, but I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**I can't wait to hear what all of you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**He Gets What He Wants**

* * *

John is spending a rare Friday night in with his best friend/roommate/love interest, Seth. They're eating deep dish pizza and popcorn while they watch an old horror movie. John's phone has been vibrating almost non-stop for about an hour.

"Who are you texting?" Seth wonders.

"Evan. He's trying to talk me into going over to his place," John answers.

"You can go if you want to," Seth tells him.

"I can see him tomorrow night," John replies.

"It's Cody's 21st birthday tomorrow. We promised that we were going to take him out," Seth reminds him.

"I forgot about that. I'll just see Evan another time then," John says.

"I'm surprised that you're even here. You're normally out with one of your boy toys on a Friday night," Seth mentions.

"You sound jealous," John teases.

Seth rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You're just actually fun to hang out with when you're not trying to get into my pants."

"But I'm _always _trying to get into your pants," John half-jokes.

"It's never going to happen," Seth firmly declares.

"You keep saying that. I'm going to make you eat those words one day," John promises.

"No, you won't," Seth argues.

"I think you keep resisting me because you're scared," John gives his opinion.

"No, I keep turning you down because I like women," Seth explains.

"That's not it. I've seduced plenty of straight men," John counters.

Seth playfully hits John with a pillow. "Just accept the fact that you'll never have sex with me."

"Giving up isn't in my nature. I'm going to pursue you until you beg for me to fuck you," John crudely comments.

"On that note, I'm going to my room," Seth announces.

"Good night," John responds.

"Good night," Seth repeats.

* * *

Seth is fresh out of the shower and fully dressed. He's standing in front of the bathroom mirror as he brushes his wet and tangled two-toned locks. John needs to get into the bathroom to get his razor. Instead of asking Seth to move over, John sneaks behind him and brushes his body against Seth's.

"John, stop," Seth tells him.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just in here to get my razor," John states with a smirk.

"You're practically humping me. It's making me uncomfortable," Seth lets him know.

"You mean it's turning you on," John comments.

"Stop being gross," Seth retorts.

"Are you _really_ prepared to go to a gay club tonight? You're going to get hit on and groped all night," John informs him.

"You'll protect me, right?" Seth asks.

"I don't know. What am I getting out of the deal?" John wants to know.

"Other than sex, what do you want from me?" Seth questions.

"A kiss," John responds.

"No, definitely not," Seth protests.

"I just want a chaste one at the end of the night. I won't use tongue," John vows.

"I can't," Seth replies.

"Yes, you can. Just think of it as like kissing a family member," John suggests.

Seth sighs. "Ugh, fine. If you try sticking your tongue in my mouth, I'll kick you in the balls."

"I'm a man of my word. I won't break your trust," John insists.

"I'm going to call Roman to see how far away that he is," Seth changes the subject.

* * *

The music is playing loudly and all of the lights are bright and colorful at Plan B. Cody is excited about going to a gay club for the first time. John, Seth, and Roman immediately take Cody to the bar. Once they get the attention of the bartender, they all order Cody a shot. Cody quickly downs them and he starts feeling the effects soon.

"Come on Johnny, let's dance!" Cody exclaims as he grabs John's arm.

The dance floor is very crowded, but Cody and John make their way to the middle anyway. John isn't familiar with the song that's playing, but Cody is. He sings along while he seductively moves his hips. John has never thought of Cody in a sexual way, so he feels a little uncomfortable.

After a while, everyone's full attention is on Cody and John. Without warning, Cody jumps into John's arms. He tilts John's head down slightly and kisses him. The audience around them cheer and shout for more. John gently pushes Cody away and retreats back to the bar.

"What the hell was _that_?" Seth demands.

"He kissed _me_! I only returned it because I didn't want to reject him in front of all those people," John explains.

"Whatever," Seth replies as he walks off in a huff.

"What's his problem?" John asks Roman.

"He's very protective of Cody. He doesn't want you to hurt him," Roman answers.

"Cody is like a little brother to me, so I'm not remotely interested in him like that. He's the sweetest guy that I know, so even if I was interested in him, I would never hurt him," John comments sincerely.

"Do you only want Seth because you can't have him?" Roman questions.

John shakes his head. "No. It's more than that. Seth is special."

"So you won't get bored with him after sex and move on?" Roman wonders.

"No. I could _never _get bored with Seth," John states.

"Maybe you should let him know that. He probably thinks that you only want him for sex, that you will use him and then dump him like the others. I think that's the main reason he won't give in to you," Roman shares.

"Seth is the only guy that's ever made me nervous. He makes me smile and laugh constantly. He's smart and he challenges me. I hate when he's in relationships. I get a sick feeling in my stomach when I see him with someone else. When he's happy or excited, it truly makes me happy. I've never felt like this about anyone before," John confesses.

"You're in love with him," Roman points out.

"I'm not. I do care a lot about him though," John clarifies.

"And now you're in denial," Roman adds.

John has a reply prepared, but the words don't escape his lips. He sees Seth drinking a beer at a nearby table with some guy. Seth is innocently talking to the stranger and he seems oblivious to the fact that he's being eye fucked. John turns to approach them, but Roman holds him back.

"I swear if that guy fucking touches Seth . . . " John trails off.

"You're acting like a jealous boyfriend. Calm down," Roman tells him.

John takes a few breaths hoping it will calm his nerves. John has so much pent up energy and he needs a way to release it. He pulls out his cell phone and he opens his messages. John sends a text to Evan asking him if he wants to come by the club. Evan agrees and says that he's on his way. John puts his phone away and tries to stop looking in Seth's direction.

* * *

Evan doesn't stay far from the club, so it only takes him about 10 minutes to get there. He walks in and immediately spots John at the bar. Evan smiles when John notices him. Evan sits in the seat to John's left and he greets him with an innocent kiss on the mouth.

Evan notices Roman on John's right. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, this is Roman. Roman, meet Evan," John introduces.

"It's nice to meet you," Roman politely replies.

"Likewise," Evan responds.

"If you don't have any plans later tonight, why don't you come to my place," John suggests.

"Really? I thought you never invited me over because of your roommate," Evan mentions.

"Don't worry about him. I want you to come over," John insists.

"Ok, sure," Evan answers.

John orders a beer for himself and a drink for Evan as well. Evan starts talking and John tries really listening to him. John is still focused on Seth and he hates himself for it. The whole reason John invited Evan was because he thought that he would provide a nice distraction.

John continues half-heartedly listening to Evan while also keeping an eye on Seth. John sees the guy laughing at something Seth says before he then slyly runs his hand down Seth's arm. Evan is in the middle of a sentence when John angrily walks away. John marches over to the table where Seth is and he violently snatches the guy's hand from Seth's arm.

"Keep your hands off of him!" John yells.

"And what if I don't want to?" The stranger challenges.

"Dean, you _really _don't want to fuck with him," Seth warns.

"I'm not scared of him," Dean tells Seth.

"My dad was a boxer. I can knock you unconscious with one punch," John promises.

Dean smirks. "Is Seth _really_ worth fighting over, though? I mean he's a hot piece of ass. I definitely wouldn't mind bending him over and making him scream my name. But I can find guys like him _anywhere_. He's really not all that special. If you take the blonde out of his hair, he'd just look like a common slut. . . "

John reaches around the table and grabs Dean by his collar before he can say any more disparaging remarks about Seth. John punches Dean so quickly that his hand is a blur. Dean falls down and John is ready to punch him again. A security guard comes before John can do any more damage and he kicks John out of the club.

"Go find Cody and meet me in the parking lot," John instructs Roman.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Evan asks once he, John, and Seth are outside waiting for the others.

"Nobody fucking talks about Seth like that! Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm tempted to go back in there and finish kicking his ass properly!" John shouts.

Seth soothingly rubs John's back. "Relax, Johnny. Everything's fine. Just calm down, ok? I don't want you going to jail for manslaughter."

John focuses on Seth's comforting touch and it helps him keep his composure. John still wants to rearrange Dean's face, but he won't because it will upset Seth. Evan watches as Seth continues massaging John's back and whispering encouraging words into John's ear. Evan almost feels like he's intruding on a private moment. Roman joins them a few minutes later, but Cody's not with him.

"Where's Cody?" Seth wants to know.

Roman grins. "He's not coming with us. He's also not going home alone."

"You can't let him leave with a complete stranger!" Seth exclaims.

"Why not? John does it all of the time and he's perfectly fine," Roman points out.

"John is perfectly capable of defending himself. Cody's fragile," Seth remarks.

"He'll be fine, Seth. Now get in the car so that we can go," Roman demands.

* * *

John's adrenaline is still pumping when he gets back to his apartment and he wants to take the edge off. As soon as Seth unlocks the door, John starts taking Evan's shirt off. John throws Evan over his shoulder as he races for his bedroom. He lays Evan on the bed and he doesn't waste time stripping him of the rest of his clothes.

"Slow down, John. There's no rush," Evan tells John.

"Sorry. I just really want to fuck you," John lewdly replies.

Evan groans at John's crude, lust-filled words. John quickly takes off his shirt and steps out of his jeans. Evan barely gets a chance to admire John's body like he normally does. John pounces on him and Evan loves that John isn't afraid to be rough with him. John alternates between sucking on and biting Evan's nipples. Evan moans loudly when John's mouth makes its way down to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Shh! Seth is right down the hall," John reminds him.

Evan takes one of the pillows that he's resting on and places it next to him in case he needs to scream into it. John licks 2 of his thick fingers before he spreads Evan's legs wide. John slides both of his slick fingers in at the same time because he knows that Evan can take it. Evan bites his lip at the slight burn that he feels when John fingers him hard.

"Fuck! I need your cock," Evan begs.

John smiles and nods. Evan is nice and sweet, but he has a dirty side and John loves it. He reaches in the drawer beside his bed for a condom. He puts it on quickly and doesn't waste time entering Evan. Both men groan as John begins thrusting at a steady pace. Evan wraps his legs around John's back and his arms around John's neck.

John starts pounding into Evan aggressively and Evan lets a moan escape. John throws the pillow that Evan is now clutching on the floor and encourages him to make noise. John's headboard is banging loudly, so he doubts that Seth will be able to hear anything else.

"Damn, Evan. You're taking my dick like a fucking champ," John compliments.

"You know that I love it rough," Evan retorts.

Evan reaches in between their intertwined sweat drenched bodies to grab his cock. He's pretty sure that he can cum untouched, but Evan wants the extra stimulation. Sensing that Evan's orgasm is imminent, John wants to help him get there.

Evan cries out when John starts hammering away at his prostate. Evan is dizzy from the immense pleasure. John leans down to gently bite Evan on his neck. The pain mixed with the ecstasy, sends Evan over the edge. Evan's body quivers as he shoots spurt after spurt of cum onto his chest.

"Wow! That was so fucking intense," Evan comments once he has caught his breath.

John likes having his partner cum before he does. Now that Evan's done, he can chase his own orgasm. John hears a noise from Seth's room and it distracts him. John's eyes close and he immediately starts thinking about Seth. He imagines that it's Seth underneath him instead of Evan. John's brief fantasy is enough to make him cum hard. He's panting and perspiring profusely when he rolls off of Evan.

"I need some water," John announces.

John quickly puts on a pair of sweatpants as he heads toward the kitchen. Seth and John open their doors at the same time and they're both going to the kitchen. John grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator while Seth rifles through one of the cupboards. John sits down at the breakfast bar and clears his throat.

"Um . . . I'm sorry if I kept you awake," John apologizes after he takes a sip of water.

"I'm awake because I'm waiting on Cody to text me back. Although, you and Evan _were_ quite loud," Seth replies.

"If you gave me the chance, I could make you scream in pleasure too," John promises.

"Speaking of that, thanks for defending my honor tonight. I wasn't really affected by Dean's words or anything, but it was still nice of you to take up for me like that," Seth sincerely says.

"I was just doing what I told you I would do. You know, I never got my kiss," John mentions.

"I kind of forgot about that," Seth remarks.

Seth is leaning against the counter and he tries to calm his racing heart when John approaches him. Despite the fact that John is normally a person of his word, Seth is afraid that he'll take the kiss too far. John can sense Seth's uneasiness, so he makes sure to move slowly. John lightly runs his hand up and down Seth's arm before leaning into him. Seth can feel the hairs on his arm standing up. The anticipation is killing him.

"Just do it already," Seth rushes.

John shakes his head. "Oh, no. I'm going to take my time and enjoy this."

John tilts Seth's head slightly so that they're eye-level. He doesn't remove his hand from Seth's face. John traces over Seth's facial hair with his fingers and he's surprised at how soft it is. He manages to get even closer to Seth. Their foreheads and noses are touching. John closes his eyes and before he can gently cover Seth's lips with his own, he hears Evan come into the kitchen. The moment is ruined and Seth puts some distance between them.

"Are coming back to bed?" Evan asks.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," John grunts in an irritated tone.

"Ok," Evan says as he walks back to John's room.

"Can I get a rain check on the kiss?" John wonders.

Seth chastely kisses John on the cheek. "No."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**I love Evan and I don't write him that much, so I wanted to add him briefly to this fic.**

**I broke this up into 3 parts, so there are 2 more chapters left.**

**I look forward to reading all of your reviews!**

**I hope to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: What Seth Really Wants

**A/N: I am currently not feeling well, but I wanted to update anyway.**

**I really appreciate all of the kind words and reviews that I received from the last chapter.**

**There's a sprinkle of het this chapter.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you will all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Seth Really Wants**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since John and Seth almost kissed and things are relatively normal between them. However, John is still pissed at Evan for killing the mood that night. Seth is in the living room watching TV when he spots a shirtless John come in. John is fresh from the shower so there are still water droplets sliding down his perfect abs. Seth quickly looks away when he realizes that he's staring.

"Like what you see?" John taunts.

"Not in the way that you think. I wish that I had a body like yours. I don't lust after your body. I don't want to touch it or anything like that," Seth explains.

Before Seth can react, John playfully tackles him. They both fall off of the couch and John ends up on top of Seth. John's hands are supporting Seth's back, so neither man is hurt. John straddles Seth and he uses his strength to make sure that Seth can't escape. He positions Seth's hand on his still slightly damp chest.

"I know that you want to touch me," John whispers seductively.

Seth tries to push John off of him, but he's just not strong enough. John also has a firm grip on Seth's hand. Seth is unwillingly caressing John's hard abs and he tries to ignore the weird tingling sensation that he's feeling. Seth is convinced there's a reason that his body reacts oddly whenever he's in close contact with John. John releases Seth's hand, but he remains on top of him.

"You have no idea how many times I've pictured you under me like this," John reveals.

"John―"

Seth doesn't finish his sentence and he lets out a gasp instead when John sneaks his hand up his shirt. Seth has never been touched so intimately by another man and it's freaking him out. Seth is sweating profusely and he's pretty sure that his heart is going to beat right out of his chest.

John further excites Seth by slowly licking his sensitive lower stomach. Seth uses all of his might to create some separation. When he breaks free, he gets up and quickly retreats to his room. He's trying to breathe and clear his head when John knocks on his door.

John starts pacing outside Seth's door. "Fuck! I'm so fucking sorry, Seth! I don't know what I was thinking. I just lost control. Shit! I'm so damn stupid!"

Seth wants to say something because he knows that John is feeling extremely guilty. Seth is angry and his emotions are all over the place, so he chooses to ignore John. John eventually stops knocking and Seth is grateful. Seth has a pounding headache and he just wants to sleep. He definitely doesn't want to analyze what just happened between him and John.

* * *

Seth usually feels refreshed after taking a nap, but that's not the case. His head still aches and he still doesn't know what to think about John. It's been awhile since Seth has gone out and he could really use a drink. He texts Roman and asks if he wants to go with him to the bar. Roman says that he will meet him at the bar.

* * *

"Isn't John normally your wingman? I'm surprised that he's not here with you," Roman mentions.

Seth finishes off his third beer. "I _really _don't want to talk about John right now."

"You're drinking like a fish and you flinch every time that I bring up John. What happened?" Roman asks.

"Johnny is my best friend and I love him platonically, you know? His unrequited crush on me never really bothered me. I mean it makes me uncomfortable at times, but that's to be expected, right? He took things too far today," Seth comments.

"What did he do?" Roman wants to know.

"I'll spare you the details, but he acted inappropriately. I kind of resent him a little bit for it. If I'm being honest, I hate him for confusing me," Seth admits.

"Did he kiss you or something?" Roman questions.

"Yeah, or something. I'm not gay, but for some reason whenever John touches me or looks at me in a certain way, my body reacts strangely," Seth tells Roman.

"Strangely as in you pop a boner?" Roman wonders.

"No! I mean like I'll either shiver or sweat a lot. My heart beats wildly and I'll get this odd feeling in my stomach. Stuff like that," Seth clarifies.

Roman smirks. "That's called attraction."

"I don't think so. I've been attracted to plenty of women and my body has never behaved that way," Seth points out.

"I know that you don't want to hear this, but maybe you're bi like me," Roman suggests.

"That's ridiculous! I love women. I'm looking around for one that I can take home tonight," Seth replies.

"Really? You never have random hookups. You always wait until you're in a relationship to have sex," Roman responds.

"Well it's been awhile since I've been in a relationship. I'm going through a dry spell and I really need to fuck someone," Seth unabashedly states.

"You're way more honest when you're drinking. We should do this more often," Roman says with a smile

"I'll be right back. There's a hot chick at the bar," Seth announces.

Seth makes his way through the crowd of people to get to the bar. There are a few people between him and the cute girl with two-toned hair. When she orders her cocktail, Seth slips beside her and volunteers to pay for her drink. She smiles at him and gracious accepts his offer.

"Thank you. I'm Kaitlyn," She introduces.

"No problem. I'm Seth," He replies.

"I really like your hair," Kaitlyn compliments.

"Thanks. I like yours too," Seth lets her know.

"You're not like the normal guys that come to this bar. So what brings you here?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Actually, _you_ are exactly what I'm looking for," Seth flirts.

She licks her lips lasciviously. "I hope you're what I'm looking for. I want to get my world rocked tonight."

* * *

Roman drops Seth and Kaitlyn off at Seth's place because they're too drunk to drive. He says that he will take them to their cars in the morning. They thank him for his generosity. Seth and Kaitlyn stumble inside his apartment. It's a little after 1:30 a.m. and Seth thinks that John might be sleeping. He takes Kaitlyn into his room and they immediately start stripping out of their clothes.

"My roommate is probably asleep, so let's try not to be too loud," Seth tells Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn nods before she kisses Seth softly. Seth eagerly accepts Kaitlyn's tongue into his mouth. He picks her up and gently places her on his bed. Kaitlyn is spread out completely nude and Seth grows hard at the sight of her beautiful body. He joins her on the bed and he kisses her again while one of his hands fondles her breast.

"Your tits are amazing," Seth praises.

Kaitlyn's retort gets cut off when Seth takes one of her nipples in his mouth. She groans softly in appreciation. Kaitlyn loves the way that Seth is worshipping her breasts. Seth makes his way down the rest of her body.

Kaitlyn opens her legs and Seth can already see how wet that she is. He spreads her lips so that he can see her in all of her glory. He slips one finger inside her and she groans softly. Her body quivers in ecstasy when Seth gets in between her legs and slowly licks her clit.

"Oh, Seth! Fuck!" Kaitlyn accidentally screams.

John is in his room down the hall and he can hear the passionate noises coming from Seth's room _very _clearly. He listens to Seth's moans of pleasure and it cuts John like a knife. Seth obviously likes women and John thinks that maybe he should stop deluding himself. John thinks that maybe he should just give up thinking that Seth will ever reciprocate his feelings.

* * *

When Seth wakes up in the morning, his head is throbbing. He feels a body beside him and he briefly panics. Seth sighs in relief when he realizes that it's a woman next to him and _not_ John. He turns over and he's surprised to see that she is already awake. Seth is still hungover and he doesn't remember everything that happened last night.

"Good morning, stud," Kaitlyn greets with a laugh.

"Good morning, beautiful," Seth replies.

"It's kind of early, so I don't know if you're hungry or not. Your roommate cooked me breakfast earlier. He made some for you too," Kaitlyn tells him.

"Really?" Seth questions.

"Yeah, he was really nice. He's a good cook too," Kaitlyn adds.

"Wow. I'm surprised that he was polite," Seth mentions.

"Is he an asshole or something?" Kaitlyn wonders.

"He has a big crush on me. He normally doesn't like anyone that I'm with," Seth explains.

"Oh, that's awkward," Kaitlyn comments.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Seth responds.

* * *

After Roman takes Seth and Kaitlyn to get their cars, Seth goes back to Kaitlyn's place. She shares her apartment with her adopted siblings, but it's pretty spacious. Seth makes himself comfortable on the couch while Kaitlyn goes to her room. Kaitlyn comes out a few minutes later wearing just lingerie.

"I think we went 2 rounds last night. Are you ready for round 3?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Oh, definitely," Seth answers.

* * *

After having sex with Kaitlyn and watching TV with her, Seth heads back home. He wants to talk with John now that he has had time to calm down. Seth opens the door and he's surprised when he walks in on John and some guy making out on the couch in the living room. Seth awkwardly clears his throat.

"Oh, shit. Hey Seth," John eventually says.

"Hey," Seth repeats.

"I'm Phil. You must be Seth," Phil comments.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Seth responds with a fake smile.

"We were getting ready to watch a movie. Want to join?" John asks.

"I'm actually pretty tired. I'm going to take a nap. Maybe some other time," Seth declines.

Before John can say anything convincing him to stay, Seth escapes to his bedroom. Seth isn't sure why, but there's something about Phil that irks his nerves. A few hours later, John kisses Phil goodbye and says that he'll see him later. Seth waits a few minutes after Phil leaves before he comes out of his room to speak with John.

"Is Phil your new freak of the week?" Seth taunts.

"He's an old friend actually," John remarks.

"Right. Everyone kisses 'old friends' like that," Seth sarcastically mentions with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, so we were fuck buddies back in college. We hooked up a few times before I met you," John admits.

"And now you're seeing him again?" Seth probes.

"Why are you so interested in my love life suddenly? I didn't drill Kaitlyn about your relationship when I met her this morning," John replies.

"Speaking of Kaitlyn, I'm pleasantly surprised that you were nice to her," Seth states.

"I realize that it's really not fair of me to treat the people you're intimate with like shit. Being an ass to them isn't going to make you suddenly want me," John tells him.

Seth raises an eyebrow. "Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I had an epiphany last night. I'm your _friend _and it's time that I start acting like it," John adds.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

John is lounging around on the couch as he catches up on shows on the DVR. It's the first time in a while that John is actually spending time at his apartment without Phil. They've been pretty much attached at the hip since they started dating a couple of months ago.

Seth is shirtless and sweaty from a workout when he enters the living room. John glances at him before turning his attention back to the TV. Seth sits down next to John and he's practically invading John's personal space. Seth is shocked that John is ignoring him.

"I'm sitting here half-naked and you haven't hit on me once. Am I getting fat or something?" Seth jokingly asks.

"Of course not. Your body is perfect," John replies without looking in Seth's direction.

"Ok, what's going on with you? You've been acting really weird lately," Seth points out.

"I've just been treating you the way that a friend should. It's not fitting for me to flirt with you," John answers robotically.

"Where is this coming from? Did Phil say something to you?" Seth wonders.

"You should be happy that I'm not making unwanted advances toward you anymore," John declares.

Seth touches John's arm and he's astounded when John flinches. "It's like we've switched roles. I'm normally the one that shies away from the physical contact."

"You can't touch me, Seth. You have no idea how much you tempt me by just _existing_. I already lost control once and—"

"So _that's _what this is about. I've already forgiven you for that incident," Seth lets him know.

"I know, but I don't want to risk losing you as a friend. I don't trust myself around you, so I've been keeping my distance," John explains.

"I _miss_ you, John. The fact that you flirt with me is just a part of our unique friendship. It's practically a part of your personality. I never get to see you anymore because you're always with fucking Phil. I just want things to go back to how they used to be between us," Seth pours his heart out.

"Things can't go back to how they were. I fucking pined after you like some lovesick puppy. Sometimes it hurts just looking into your eyes and not seeing requited emotions there. Phil is good for me. He's a really decent guy and he loves me," John reveals.

Seth rests his head on John's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I wish that I loved you that way. It would make everything so much easier. I'm so damn selfish. I can't give you what you want, but I still want you as my best friend. I want you to break up with Phil. I wish being friends with me didn't cause you so much pain."

"How can you want me so much, yet it's not enough?" John whispers rhetorically.

John and Seth sigh in unison. John runs his hands idly through Seth's hair and he pulls him in closely. They're both wondering how their friendship got so complicated. John's feelings for Seth started out innocently; it was a simple crush. But then John completely lost his heart to Seth. Their moment of melancholy silence ends when Seth's phone vibrates.

"It's Kaitlyn. She wants to see me," Seth says.

"Go," John demands.

"Are you sure?" Seth checks.

"Yeah. She's good for you. You should go be with her," John tells him with a sad smile.

* * *

Kaitlyn gives superb blowjobs. She does things with her tongue that makes Seth see stars. She's currently on her knees with her talented mouth wrapped around Seth's cock. Normally, Seth would be rock hard and leaking pre-cum by this point. Several minutes have gone by and he's still limp. Kaitlyn lets out a sound of frustration and stops sucking Seth's dick. She zips his jeans back up and joins him on the sofa.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Kaitlyn desperately wants to know.

"No, I'm just distracted," Seth answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"It's John. We're drifting apart," Seth speaks.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing," Kaitlyn gives her opinion.

"Why would you say something like that?" Seth snaps.

"You said that he has feelings for you, right? So, you need some separation. I didn't want to say anything before, but I don't think it's healthy how attached that you and John are," Kaitlyn confesses.

"John and I are just close. There's nothing wrong with that," Seth defends.

Kaitlyn shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh my God! I'm such an _idiot_! I'm falling for you and you're in denial about your feelings for John."

"I'm not in denial about anything," Seth argues.

"Stop lying to yourself, Seth. You don't think it's weird how you're not freaked out by the fact that he's practically in love with you? You sound so jealous whenever you complain about Phil. Sometimes when John is talking, you look at him like he's the only person in the world that matters. I didn't put it together before just now," She retorts.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Seth replies fiercely.

"You should hurry up and come to terms with your feelings before it's too late. It's only a matter of time before John moves on from you. And when he does, Phil will be waiting for him with open arms," Kaitlyn warns.

"I really don't harbor those types of feelings for him," Seth denies.

Kaitlyn sighs. "Keep telling yourself that, Seth. I wish that I would have paid attention to the red flags sooner. You'll never gaze at me the way you do John. It hurts. You want _him_, not me. I deserve to be with someone who truly desires me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Seth asks.

She nods. "Yes. You'll thank me for it later, I promise. My heart hurts now, but I know that it will only get worse if I were to stay in this relationship. I wish you the best of luck with John. I really do. You're a good guy, Seth. You deserve to be happy."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was full of drama and I thoroughly enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter will be the last one and I can't wait to share it with you!**

**There's more drama and tons of sweetness coming up next.**

**I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3: John Gets What He Wants

**A/N: This is the final chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Warning: This chapter contains some poorly written violence. **

**This was really fun to write and I think it has given me some of my confidence back.**

**I wrote Big E Langston as a character for the first time and I think it worked out well.**

**I look forward to all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Be sure to check the Author's Note at the bottom for a special announcement. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE. If I owned John or Seth, I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: John Gets What He Wants**

* * *

**1 Week Later**

* * *

Seth is extremely relieved when the clock finally strikes 5 p.m. His shift at work is over and he can finally go home. He's been miserable since the breakup with Kaitlyn. When he walks to the parking lot, Seth is taken by surprise when he sees Big E, Kaitlyn's adopted brother standing by his car.

"Uh . . . hi," Seth awkwardly greets.

"Kaitlyn wants to talk to you," Big E tells him.

"I'm pretty sure that she said all she wanted to say to me when she broke up with me," Seth replies.

"You broke _her_ heart; don't you think you owe her? She just wants to talk," Big E counters.

"I'll call her when I get home," Seth comments.

"No, she wants to do it in person. She's at the apartment now, so come on," Big E rushes.

"Ok," Seth agrees.

* * *

Even though Seth knows the way to Kaitlyn's place, he follows Big E in his car. Seth raises his eyebrow in confusion when he notices Big E is taking the longer route. Seth feels uneasy when he sees Big E parking his car in the alley behind the apartment. Seth doesn't have time to wonder what's going on because his car door is suddenly opened. Big E grabs him by the collar of his shirt and roughly throws him onto the ground.

"You didn't think you would get away with hurting my baby sister, did you?" Big E yells.

Seth's whole body is throbbing because his back landed on a sharp rock. He can feel the blood already soaking the back of his shirt. Seth cries out in agony when Big E starts kicking him violently in his lower back. He rolls Seth over to continue his attack on Seth's ribs. Seth can't even try to defend himself because he's paralyzed from fear and the excruciating pain.

"Fucking faggot! You think it's fun to pretend to like girls? You like leading them on, huh?" Big E taunts.

Seth is having a hard time breathing and he feels like he might faint. After a swift kick to his nose, Seth is sure that it's broken. Big E eyes a big rock on the other side of the alley. He smiles evilly and briefly stops torturing Seth. Seth's phone is in his pocket and he knows that he has to get to it if he wants to stay alive. He dials John's number and he prays that he will pick up the phone.

"Johnny! Please, I need your help! I'm in the alley behind Kaitlyn's house and her brother is going to fucking kill me! You have to save me!" Seth exclaims.

"I'm on my way, Seth. Just hold on for me. I'm coming. I'll be there as fast as I can," John tells him as he runs to his car.

Seth doesn't have time to hang up his phone before Big E returns. He has a heavy stone in his hand and Seth shivers in terror. Big E forcefully hits Seth on the back of the head with the rock and Seth completely blacks out. Seth's body is totally still and he looks lifeless. Thinking that he's dead, Big E gets in his car and quickly flees the scene.

* * *

John runs every red light and he almost causes multiple accidents with the extremely reckless way that he's driving. John's heart almost stops beating when he finds Seth. There's a massive puddle of blood underneath Seth's body and John can't find a pulse.

He knows it's dangerous to move Seth's body, but he doesn't have time to call an ambulance. John moves Seth's body as carefully as he can into his car. He takes off his shirt and he presses it onto the wound on Seth's head. He lays Seth onto the backseat and he rushes toward the nearest hospital.

John wipes the stubborn tears from his eyes. "I need you to hold on for 5 more minutes. We're almost at the hospital. You can't fucking die on me, Seth. I couldn't survive without you. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd die right along with you. I'd rather take my own life than to live in a world without you."

* * *

The first thing Seth is aware of when he awakens from his coma is warmth. He opens his eyes and he notices John beside his bed holding his hand. Seth opens his mouth to speak, but his throat is dry and burning. He wants John to know that he's awake, so he flexes his fingers. John's eyes widen in surprise. He's extremely relieved when he sees that Seth is awake!

"Seth! Thank God you're alive!" John exclaims.

There's a pitcher of water on a tray and Seth points at it. John walks away from Seth's side for the first time in a really long while. He pours Seth some water. John brings the straw to Seth's mouth and Seth gulps down the water. His throat feels better instantly.

"How long have I been out?" Seth asks softly.

"Way too long. It's been 4 days; the longest 4 days of my fucking life," John answers.

Seth licks his lips. "I'm sorry. I could sometimes hear you talking to me. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't."

"Don't apologize. It just matters that you're awake now. I'm going to go get your doctor," John replies.

Seth's doctor checks him out and considering everything that happened to him, he's in pretty good shape. Seth is coherent and luckily he hasn't suffered any kind of memory loss. However, he will have to stay at the hospital for a few more days. Seth would like to take a shower, but he's far too weak. His nurse, Natalya, offers to give him a sponge bath.

John reluctantly steps out of the room to give Seth his privacy. He calls his friends to let them know that Seth is awake. He also calls Phil to fill him in on what's going on. Despite the fact that they're no longer together, Phil is still a good and supportive friend.

* * *

Natalya unwraps all of Seth's bandages and she begins to wash his body very delicately. "I hope that John goes and gets himself something to eat. He has been worried sick about you. He didn't sleep much and he barely ate anything. He practically never left your side either."

"That sounds like John," Seth comments.

Nattie smiles. "I knew that you were going to survive your surgeries and wake up eventually. There's no way that you would have left John behind. His love for you is special. I don't think there's anyone who wouldn't find the willpower to wake up for a guy like John."

Natalya finishes bathing Seth and she very carefully puts his new bandages on. She helps him to the sink so that he can quickly brush his teeth too. John knocks on the door and Seth tells him to come in. Seth is looking over the lunch menu because he needs to eat something before he can get any pain medicine.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Seth asks.

"No. I wasn't hungry during breakfast time," John answers.

"I'm going to order you a burger and you're going to eat it," Seth says firmly.

"Ok," John replies simply.

John and Seth both lick their lips when Natalya delivers their food. Hospital food isn't the most appetizing, but Seth hasn't eaten in 4 days and he's starving. John mostly ate vending machine food the past few days, so his burger seems like a decadent meal.

Both men finish eating rather quickly. Nattie gives Seth a dose of strong pain medication through his IV. She gives Seth an extra pillow and a warm blanket before she leaves. John softly takes Seth's hand and he hums in contentment when Seth interlocks their fingers together.

"You saved my life, John. I think that you've earned that kiss I never gave you," Seth comments.

"Your doctor and the surgeons here saved your life. I'm going to make sure that my rich uncle donates a couple of millions to this hospital. And don't think that you owe me anything," John replies.

Seth smirks. "Doesn't the damsel in distress always kiss the hero?"

John has a rebuttal ready, but it never leaves his lips. Seth uses all his strength to reach for John. He rests his arms on John's broad shoulders and he stares deeply into his eyes. The love that he sees shining brightly in those blue eyes makes Seth's stomach flutter.

He wraps one of his arms behind John's neck and he pulls him in closely. He hesitantly covers John's lips with his own. They moan simultaneously. John licks Seth's bottom lip before lightly biting it. Seth opens his mouth and eagerly accepts John's tongue.

Seth has John's shirt tightly clutched in his fingertips and he doesn't want to let go. Seth has never felt such an intense, blazing kiss. John reluctantly pulls away. Seth's not sure if he feels dizzy and euphoric from the medicine or if it's just another way his body reacts to John.

"Mmm, Johnny. You're a fucking _phenomenal_ kisser," Seth compliments.

John smiles. "And you're really high. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up.

* * *

Seth is relieved when his doctor finally discharges him. Seth misses his bed and he definitely misses John. John missed work the whole time that Seth was in a coma and Seth felt guilty. So, Seth convinced him to go back while he was still in the hospital.

Now that Seth gets to go home, he doesn't have nurses to take care of him all day. John has volunteered to take a vacation from work so that he can take care of Seth at home. Seth still feels a little guilty, but he's mostly happy that he gets to spend a lot of time with John.

Seth is currently waiting for John to pick him up from the hospital. John was in the middle of running an errand when Seth called, so it's taking him a little while. Seth checks all of his e-mails, texts, tweets, and Facebook messages while he waits. Most of his friends and family were able to visit him and Seth is grateful. Seth greets John with a hug when he arrives.

"I can't wait to get home!" Seth exclaims.

John opens the car door for him. "Get in. I'll put your bags in the trunk."

* * *

Seth normally takes the stairs up to his apartment because the elevators are really slow and old. However, he's not feeling 100 percent yet so he and John use the elevator. Seth notices that John is texting and he's tempted to ask who he's talking to. When they make it to their apartment, John holds the door open for Seth. John's hands are full so he asks Seth to turn on the light.

"Welcome home, Seth!" Seth's friends cheer.

Seth places his hand over his rapid beating heart. "You guys almost gave me a heart attack. You guys planned a surprise welcome home party for me?"

"It was all John's doing," Roman reveals.

"Thank you, John. This is amazing," Seth tells him.

"You're welcome," John replies with his dimpled smile.

Seth looks around and he's even more impressed with everything that John has done. There are decorations hanging in the living room and kitchen. The kitchen table is full of Seth's favorite foods. The music of Seth's favorite band is playing and Seth can't help but smile at how considerate John is.

"I can't believe that you did all of this for me," Seth remarks in awe.

John pulls Seth aside. "Seth, I was scared shitless when you were in your coma. I thought that I would never see you alive again. I'm not going to _ever_ take you for granted. I will cherish you until the very end."

Seth doesn't reply to John because he doesn't know how to respond. Seth rejoins his friends who are eating and talking amongst themselves. Cody has a brown paper bag and he hands it to Seth. Seth opens it and he pulls out a bottle of red wine.

"I thought that you could use a drink considering your situation," Cody explains.

"Thanks, Cody. I'll probably down the whole bottle tonight," Seth replies lightheartedly.

"I hope that you like it. Randy helped me pick it out because I don't know anything about wine," Cody tells him.

"I know that we don't always get along, Randy, but I really appreciate this," Seth lets him know.

"You're welcome. Cody was distraught when he found out what happened to you. You mean a lot to him, so I'm going to make an effort of being nicer," Randy says.

"That's fair. I'm going to do the same," Seth agrees.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Roman and his new boyfriend Stephen suggest that they all watch whatever Seth's favorite movie is. Everyone agrees and they all pile into the living room. Halfway through the movie, Seth falls asleep with his head in John's lap. John thanks all of their friends for coming to the party. They leave quietly so that they won't disturb Seth. Seth opens his eyes a few minutes after everyone is gone.

"Were you pretending to sleep?" John wonders.

"Yes. It was the most polite way to get them to leave. I had fun tonight, but I am actually really tired," Seth explains.

"No one gets rest in the hospital, so I know that you're exhausted," John empathizes.

"It's also nice just being alone with you," Seth remarks.

"Now that we're alone, there's something that we need to talk about," John states with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Seth questions nervously.

"The police want to talk with you now that you're out of the hospital. After you give your statement, they will probably then charge Big E with first degree attempted murder," John informs him.

"Wow. Will you come with me to talk to them?" Seth asks.

"Of course, I will. There's no way that I'm going to let you go through all of this by yourself. I'll be there for you every step of the way," John guarantees.

"Thank you so much. You really do always have my back," Seth realizes.

"You're my best friend, it's my job to look after you and to have your best interest at heart," John responds.

"I think it's fair to say that you go above and beyond what a normal best friend does," Seth points out.

John steps closer to Seth. "I just want to protect you. I want to do anything that I can to make you happy."

"You make me incredibly happy. You're practically my fucking hero. I wish that I could put into words how grateful that I am. I'm truly blessed to have you in my life," Seth tells him.

John caresses Seth's cheek. "I should go to my room. If I don't leave now, I'll kiss you again."

Seth's body shudders at John's words and his tender touch. Seth is surprised that he actually _wants _to be kissed by John. He's too shy and confused about his feelings, so he doesn't say anything. Seth sighs softly and runs his hand through his hair. He knows that he won't get a lot of sleep because he won't be able to quiet his inner voice.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

It's the night before Big E's trial and Seth is restless after waking up from a nightmare. The stress of the upcoming trial has made it really hard for Seth to sleep. It's 2:30 a.m. and Seth really hopes that John is awake. He makes his way to John's room and he's relieved when he notices that the lights are on. He knocks softly on the door and John tells him to come in.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here with you?" Seth asks timidly.

"Of course you can. Come on," John encourages.

John pulls his blankets down, so that Seth can get under them. Seth instantly feels warm and safe laying next to John. John wraps one of his strong arms around Seth's waist and he brings his body close. Seth sighs in contentment at the intimate contact.

"I'm scared. What if the jury finds him not guilty?" Seth expresses concern.

"That won't happen, Seth. I believe in karma and he's going to get what he deserves," John promises.

"You always know what to say, Johnny. You're incredible," Seth tells him.

"I'm not half as amazing as you are," John retorts.

Seth turns so that he's facing John. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Johnny. I've been so blind for so many years. I always thought that attraction was black and white. I realize how wrong that I was. I'm not into guys, but I'm _so_ into you, John. I've finally admitted it to myself."

"You're really vulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage of you and―"

Seth cuts John off by kissing him deeply. John is hesitant at first, but he eventually gives in to Seth's advances. Seth rolls over and straddles John's lap. He positions his hands behind John's neck and pulls him even closer.

John knows that he needs to find the willpower to stop, but Seth's mouth feels too perfect. Seth has kissed plenty of women and _none_ of them can compare to John. He explores every inch of John's sweet mouth and it makes Seth want to taste more of him. He tries to take off John's shirt, but John removes his hands and ends the kiss.

"This isn't the right time or place for this," John points out.

"Why not? I'm in the mood and I know that you are too," Seth counters.

John tucks a piece of hair behind Seth's ear. "I don't want to fuck you in the heat of the moment. I want to take my time and worship every part of your body. I want it to be special. I want to take you to a really expensive hotel with silk sheets. I want to set the mood and have you begging for me. You deserve that."

"Why must you be so noble?" Seth jokes.

John kisses Seth's hand. "It's part of my charm."

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep," Seth suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea," John agrees.

* * *

John and Seth are extremely relieved that the trial was short. Big E is going to jail for a long time since the jury found him guilty. As a way to celebrate, John is taking Seth out on a date for the first time. Seth is currently trying to figure out what he's going to wear. Roman is trying to help, but Seth keeps shooting down his suggestions.

"What was the point of you asking me to help if you're not going to listen to anything that I say?" Roman complains.

Seth sighs. "I'm sorry, Roman. I just want to look perfect for John."

"He's not going to care about how you look. He loves you for _you_," Roman reminds him.

"I know. I still want to look hot though," Seth replies.

"When did you realize that you had feelings for John?" Roman wants to know.

"I realized it when I thought that I was going to die. I was so scared when Big E attacked me. I wanted John to be there more than anything. I recognized that he was the person that I wanted to spend my last moments with," Seth answers.

"Wow. That's really deep," Roman states.

"Yeah. I think that I've loved him for a long time and that I was just too scared to admit it to myself. I mean, what would being attracted to John say about me? I'm not attracted to other guys, but can I still be considered straight? Am I bi? I don't think that I was ready to address those concerns," Seth explains.

"Don't focus so much on labels. All that matters is that you and John love each other. It's really that simple," Roman tells him.

"Thanks, Roman. I normally go to John for advice, but I can't exactly do that anymore," Seth says with a laugh.

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you want to talk. Same with John," Roman informs.

"We really appreciate that," Seth lets him know.

Roman looks at his watch. "He's going to be here soon, so you should finish getting ready."

* * *

Seth wants to know where John is taking him, but John is keeping it secret. Seth spends the car ride trying to guess where they're going and he's not successful. John drives toward the entrance of the most expensive hotel in town and he valets his car. He opens the door for Seth, who is stunned silent. He's never been to such a nice place before.

"Rooms must cost $1,000 a night here," Seth comments in awe.

John laughs. "Yeah, something like that."

"You really didn't have to do this," Seth remarks when John is finished checking in.

"Seth, you mean so much to me. I want to make sure that you never forget that," John says.

They ride the elevator up to their suite which is on the highest floor. Seth's jaw drops when he sees the room. There's a large living room area that they enter first. John then takes him to the kitchen where there's a chef cooking their dinner.

Next, he shows him the spacious bathroom and bedroom. John leads Seth to the balcony where there's a table set up for dinner. It's a beautiful night out and the stars are brightly shining.

"I can't even put into words how incredible this is," Seth says,

"I'm really glad that you like it," John replies.

"I love it! I just really can't believe that you did all of this for me," Seth comments.

"You know that I would give you the moon and the stars if I could," John retorts.

"Yeah, I know. Your kindness and compassion is unmatched," Seth tells him.

Seth and John continue talking until the chef brings them their food. Their first course is a garden salad. Next up is lasagna with garlic bread. They share a slice of caramel cheesecake for dessert. Seth finishes drinking his wine and then he rubs his stomach.

"I am full. That was really delicious," Seth compliments.

"I wanted to make sure that you had the best. My uncle arranged for him to cook for us. Apparently, he's some world renowned chef," John replies.

"I am honestly speechless, Johnny," Seth responds.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Do you want to come with me?" John offers.

"Yes, of course," Seth answers.

When John starts undressing in the bathroom, Seth realizes that he's never _really_ seen John naked before. He's accidentally walked in on John after a shower, but he never actually looked. Now, Seth can't keep his eyes off of John's very impressive body. Seth quickly steps out of his clothes and he joins John under the warm spray of water.

"I'll wash your back and you'll wash mine?" Seth suggests.

John nods. "Yes, that sounds good."

Seth's long hair is drenched and it's sticking to his face. John comments that Seth looks like an adorable puppy and Seth playfully rolls his eyes. John rubs the soapy cloth from Seth's back down to his ankles. Seth does the same. Their wet bodies are touching as they rinse under the showerhead. John back Seth into a corner and he pins both of Seth's hands above his head. Seth loves being completely at John's mercy. John leans in and steals a sweet kiss.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Seth. I can't wait to see your pretty face scrunched up in pleasure," John whispers huskily.

"If you keep talking like that, you'll see it very soon," Seth replies.

John and Seth finish showering and drying off quickly. John doesn't want to rush, but he's eager to be with Seth for the first time. John carries Seth to the bed bridal style. Seth smiles when his body makes contact with the promised silk sheets.

John takes a few seconds to gawk at Seth's naked body. Seth is more perfect than John ever thought that he would be. John slowly places closed mouthed kisses down Seth's body. Seth's cock hardens in response.

"You're already hard for me and I haven't even shown you how good that I can really make you feel," John brags.

John spits in his hand before he wraps it around Seth's dick. He expertly moves his large hand back and forth, from base to tip. Seth groans softly. John licks the drops of pre-cum that are cascading down from the head of Seth's cock before he takes it into his mouth. John moans at the taste. He continues going down on Seth until his mouth is full.

"Oh fuck, Johnny!" Seth exclaims.

John runs his tongue across a vein on the sensitive underside of Seth's cock. Seth lifts his hips off of the bed and he almost chokes John. John loves how responsive that Seth is. Seth is in awe of John's talented mouth. Seth's body tenses and John knows that he's close to cumming.

John doesn't want him to reach orgasm yet. He removes Seth's dick from his mouth briefly. John positions 2 of his fingers by Seth's lips and Seth sucks on them lasciviously. John takes one of his lubed fingers and very gingerly slips it inside Seth's tight hole.

Seth grimaces. "It feels weird."

"You'll get used to it," John promises.

He goes back to sucking on Seth's cock while still gently fingering him. Seth focuses on the immense pleasure that he's feeling and the discomfort quickly goes away. John speeds up the thrusting of his finger and he softly brushes across Seth's prostate. Seth calls out John's name as he experiences a powerful orgasm.

"That was damn good," Seth praises.

"That was just the appetizer. Just wait until we get to the main course," John remarks.

It's hard for Seth to believe that John can make him feel _even _better than he already has. Seth is spread eagle and John feels like the luckiest guy in the world; he gets to make love to a beautiful, amazing man. John licks the cum off of Seth's stomach and Seth groans at the sight.

John asks Seth to turn over so that he's laying on his back. He kisses Seth from his shoulder blades down to his lower back. Seth's body trembles in ecstasy when he feels John teasing his rim with his tongue. Seth wants more.

"Shit, Johnny! Stick it in," Seth begs.

Seth is relaxed, so John's tongue slides right in. Seth is enjoying all of the new sensations that John is making him feel. John buries his face in Seth's crack and licks him like he would his favorite ice cream. Seth is surprised at how much he loves the rimjob. Seth grunts in disappoint when John stops. John turns Seth back over and he reaches for the lube and condom on the table by the bed. John adds lube to his fingers and Seth grows impatient.

"No fingers. I'm ready for you, Johnny," Seth tells John.

"It's your first time and I don't want to hurt you," John replies.

"You won't. I'm pretty tough, John. Nothing you do could ever hurt me," Seth retorts.

"Ok, fine. Let me know if you want me to slow down or stop though," John demands.

"I will," Seth agrees.

John puts on the condom and he adds a little lubricant to it. He focuses on Seth's face when he enters the first few inches of his cock. Seth takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. John is bigger than Seth expected and he almost wishes that he would have let John stretch him with his fingers. John pauses to let Seth get accustomed to the feeling.

"You can move," Seth gives John permission.

John checks for signs that Seth is in pain. When he doesn't find any, he makes his first thrust. Seth feels a slight burn, but it doesn't take away from the pleasure that he's feeling. John watches his dick move in and out of Seth, and it's a scene that he will never get tired of seeing. He slows his pace and Seth loves it because he can feel every inch gliding over all of his sensitive spots.

"I'm going to make you cum again," John whispers seductively.

Seth doesn't doubt John's words at all. He's hard again and he knows it's only a matter of time before he erupts. John has never been inside such a tight space before and it's driving him crazy. Seth stares deeply into John's deep blue eyes. He looks at the emotions on John's face and Seth understands what it feels like to truly be loved.

"You are allowed to go faster," Seth lets him know.

John shakes his head. "I want this to last. There's no rush."

John bends down so that he can kiss Seth. Seth wraps his legs around John, effectively pulling him closer. Their mouths are locked in a passionate kiss and their sweat drenched bodies are rubbing against each other's. John starts moving his hips in a slow grind and Seth moans at the new feeling.

Seth and John are so into each other that they have no sense of time. It's like the outside world doesn't exist. The only thing that matters is the blissful pleasure that they're giving each other. Seth hasn't touched his cock, but he feels the familiar signs that he's going to cum.

"I want you to cum with me," Seth says between pants.

John changes his angle and he finds Seth's prostate quickly. Seth cries out loudly. John hits it one more time and that's all it takes for Seth to reach orgasm. Seth is pretty sure that he's actually seeing stars as he comes down from the high of the most intense orgasm he's ever had. John hasn't cum yet and Seth desperately wants to get him there.

"I love you, Johnny," Seth expresses for the first time.

"I love you more," John responds.

It doesn't take John long to reach his peak after he and Seth admit their love for each other. John disposes of the condom in the bathroom. He brings a wet cloth to bed to wipe him and Seth off with. Seth rests his head on John's chest and snuggles close to him. The steady sound of John's strong heartbeat comforts Seth.

"That was spectacular! How come we didn't do it sooner?" Seth jokes.

John smirks smugly. "I _did_ tell you that I was going to make you scream in pleasure if you gave me the chance."

"Damn! I'm never going to doubt anything you say," Seth replies with a smile.

"I want to be serious for a second. What are you going to tell your family and our friends about us being together?" John wants to know.

"I'm just going to tell them that we're in love. I don't give a shit about labeling myself and they shouldn't either," Seth remarks.

"I'm glad that you're not making a big deal about labeling yourself. I don't care if you're attracted to guys or girls. I just don't want to lose you now that I finally have you," John responds.

"You won't lose me, Johnny," Seth assures him.

"You're everything that I've always wanted," John tells him sincerely.

"I feel the same way. It just took me a little longer to figure it out," Seth says.

John chastely kisses Seth's forehead. "You're mine now. There's nothing left for me to desire. I'm perfectly content."

Seth nods. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I'm the queen of corny endings!**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I really pay attention to reviews and take them into consideration.**

**IKindaDigCrazyGuys mentioned that she wanted a Phil/Seth confrontation over John and I really liked that idea.**

**I couldn't fit it into the fic, but I will be posting it (hopefully later this week) separately as an outtake if anyone wants to read it.**


End file.
